


this, she can work with

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just feel like there aren't enough fics for them, by "enough" i mean "any" but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Jelena says, “When we first met, you said you’d make out with me. So let’s do it.” Ahsha stares, her brows furrowing and lips puckering in that way she always does whenever someone says something that doesn’t mesh with the rainbows and gumdrops going through her mind. But Jelena talks over the internal monologue and quips, “Let’s put some of this tension to good use.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> short moment, sorry.

 

/

/

The story’s simple enough, like a gosh darn fairytale. Girl (meaning Jelena) comes from nothing to become captain. Another girl (meaning Ahsha) comes from hiding to take the captain’s spot. They fight, and the captain eventually has to lose. Like the evil queen to every ingenue wanna be princess who thinks she’s good enough to wear the crown and rule the underworld. But Jelena’s not giving up her spot to some wishful Persephone who’d wandered away from Mommy’s reach. It’s just not a part of the story she wants to live in. Though, a little detraction from the story wouldn’t be a bad thing. A little detour into something more fun for the both of them than just fighting.

Jelena cracks her back while she waits for Ahsha to cross the room to her. Bare feet meld into the dance floor of the studio. Her heels probably would’ve helped her feel in control, but she doesn’t really need them if she already has the upper hand.

Ahsha crosses her arms over her chest. “What did you want, Jelena?”

She chuckles. “It’s not about what I want. It’s about what you did.” She rolls back her shoulders and turns to face Ahsha. “When we first met, you said you’d make out with me. So let’s do it.” Ahsha stares, her brows furrowing and lips puckering in that way she always does whenever someone says something that doesn’t mesh with the rainbows and gumdrops going through her mind. But Jelena talks over the internal monologue and quips, “Let’s put some of this tension to good use.”

Ahsha blinks about a million more times. “You have got to be joking.”

Jelena stares her down — or, up, as the case might be. “You know better than anyone how I feel about jokes. So let’s do it.” She stalks a step closer, and Ahsha’s whole body stiffens. “Unless you’re afraid.”

“Of you?” Ahsha says it with a scoff, but her nostrils flare and her eyes can’t seem to shrink back down to normal. It might not be fear that she feels anymore, but she sure as hell feels something. “I’ve never been scared of you.”

That gets Jelena to smile, and it’s almost affectionate in this light. Almost like she likes something she sees rather than just liking what she can get from it. Jelena tilts her head to the side, and every perfectly sculpted curl snakes over and down her neck. Cascades around her and leaves her unguarded for a fraction of a second.

She holds that gaze with Ahsha and practically purrs out her challenge. “Prove it.”

So Ahsha has to kiss her. She just does. And that’s the sort of thing they leave off of fairytales. Shame they do, though; it adds a hell of a lot to the story.

.

.


End file.
